custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Easy Breezy Day! (2009)
Barney's Easy Breezy Day! is a Barney & The Backyard Gang Home Video that was rereleased in March 23, 1992. It is not to be confused with the Season 4 episode of the same name. Plot Barney, Baby Bop and the Backyard Gang learn about easy breezy things. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Dao Knight) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Rupert (Jason Michas) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Sylvester (Thomas Wilson Brown) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Heidi (Allison Mack) *Derek (Rickety Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jihn) Songs #Barney Theme Song #My Kite #Why? #Just Imagine #Listen #Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay #Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing/Row, Row, Row Your Boat/Blow The Man Down/My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean/A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea) #The Airplane Song #Skip to My Lou #I Love You End Credit Music *Listen Notes *Barney has his 1992 costume and Season 1 voice. *Baby Bop has her 1992 costume and Season 1 voice. *The Barney costume used in this video is also used in "Rock With Barney". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Barney In Concert". *This version of I Love You has a mix of arrangements from "Hola Mexico!" and the same vocals from "Barney in Concert". *When Baby Bop arrives at the park and says "Hi, Barney! Hi, everybody!" to Barney and the Backyard Gang, the sound clip of "Hi, Barney!" is taken from "Barney Live! In New York City" and the sound clip of "Hi, everybody!" is taken from "Once Upon a Time", except they were pitched down to -1 and mixed with Baby Bop's 1992 voice. *This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. After the song My Kite, it's when the kids are flying kites, the wind blew the Barney doll away, and Michael and Amy run over and chase it before Barney comes to life. *During a scene of Michael and Amy are running and chasing too fast to find the Barney doll, the Season 1 version of Runaway Theme is used. It will be also used in Thomas and Friends Season 1 episodes. *This is another time Time Lapse is used. Time Lapse is used when Michael and Amy are running and chasing to find the Barney doll before coming to life. Time Lapse is also used when Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids are flying in an airplane too fast, and crashes into the ground. *When Barney screams as the airplane is flying too fast, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is running around), except it was pitched down to -1. *When Baby Bop screams as the airplane is flying too fast, Baby Bop's scream is Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is pushed on a red wagon and flies into the sandpit), except it was pitched down to -2. Also, she screams along with Barney and the kids. *When the kids scream as the airplane is flying too fast, Shawn's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when Patrick is scared by SpongeBob about to put toast in the toaster which the donut is), except it was pitched up to +8, Michael's scream is SpongeBob's scream from "Stuck in the Wringer" (when SpongeBob flies into the wall, Mr. Krabs and the customers), Amy's scream is Thundergirl's scream from "Road to Ruin" (when the Action League fly off a cliff), except it is pitched up to +2, Kathy's scream is the same as Sandy's scream from "I Had an Accident" (when Patrick and Sandy got caught by a real gorilla), except it was pitched down to -1, Min's scream is Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Ash hears Misty's scream), except it does sound like Min, Rupert's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Shell of a Man" (when Mr. Krabs' shell lands on SpongeBob's head), except it was pitched up to +1, Tina's scream is Thundergirl's scream from "Road to Ruin" (when the Action League are covered by a piece of paper), except it was pitched up to +2, Sylvester's scream is the same as Russ's scream from "Honey, I Shrunk the Kids" (when Nick and Russ are on a bee), Luci's scream is Derek's scream (when Derek gets a bug in his sack) from "A Splash Party Please", except it was pitched down to -2, Heidi's scream is the same as Thundergirl's scream from "No Fly Zone" (when Thundergirl is being squirted by frosting and falls into an empty glass), except it was pitched up to +2, Derek's scream is SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Road" (when SpongeBob gets bubble soap in his eyes), except it was pitched up to +2, and Adam's scream is SpongeBob's scream from "The Splinter" (when SpongeBob nearly falls into some swords), except it was pitched down to -4. Also, they scream along with Barney and Baby Bop. *When Baby Bop and the kids yell "Whoa!" while the airplane is too fast, Baby Bop's sound clip is taken from "Imagination Island", except it was mixed with Baby Bop's 1992 voice and the kids' sound clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *When Barney yells "WHOA!" before the airplane crashes through the ground, the sound clip is taken from "Playing it Safe". *During a scene in which Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids are flying in an airplane too fast, Flight in Panic 1 composed by Gregor H. Narholz is used. It will be also used in the Nickelodeon show, "SpongeBob SquarePants". *When the airplane crashes through the ground, a mix of crash sounds from "James in a Mess" and "Horrid Lorry" are used. *On the original release, the cover is gray with wind and leaves on it. *This is another video to feature the 1991 Barney doll. Previews 1992 Opening *Black Warning Screen *Barney & the Backyard Gang Intro (1990 version) *Barney's Easy Breezy Day! Title Card Closing *End Credits *The Lyons Group logo (1988-1992) Quotes Quote 1 *the song My Kite, the kids notice that they are flying kites too fast and it gets too much wind *Amy: What's happening, Michael?! *Michael: It's getting too much windy. *Michael and Amy: Uh-oh! *wind blew the Barney doll away *Amy: Oh, no! We lost Barney! *Michael: Don't worry, Amy, we'll find it! *Amy: And we have to run over and chase to find Barney! Let's go!! *and Amy are running over and chasing to find the Barney doll *Barney doll was blowing and rolling on the ground *Michael and Amy: running and chasing Don't worry Barney! We're coming! *Barney doll stops blowing and rolling *Amy: Are you okay, Barney? *comes to life *Barney: giggles YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! *Michael and Amy: Barney! Hi! *Barney: Hi, Michael! Hi, Amy! What are you doing? *Michael: Well, we are flying kites. *Amy: And I'm sorry Barney, we didn't mean to blow you away after we fly our kites -- it was an accident. *Barney: That's OK, Amy. I'll be more careful next time. *Amy: OK, Barney. Quote 2 *Barney: Uh-oh! *Tina: What's wrong, Barney? What's wrong? *Adam: Do you think there's a problem with the airplane? *Barney: Aw? *Baby Bop: Why, do you think what there's something wrong with the airplane, Barney? *Barney: Well, I think there's something wrong with the airplane! Hold on, everybody!! *airplane starts to go too fast *Michael and Amy: Uh-oh! *All: screaming Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! *Baby Bop: Ohh! Me scared! *Barney and Baby Bop: Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooa!! *Barney: Whoa!! Look out!!! Gangway!!! *Shawn: No!!! *giggling *Kids: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!! *Amy: Yah! Help!! I think the airplane is going too fast! *Barney: giggles It sure is Amy. This airplane is really fast. *Barney, Baby Bop and the kids: Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaah!!! *Amy: YAY! *Rupert: Oh, no! *Tina: I can't believe this! We are flying on the airplane too fast! *Heidi: Help!!! *Michael: What's happening, Barney?! *Barney: There's a big cloud coming by us, and we are going upside down on the airplane! Hold on tight everybody! *airplane starts to go upside down *Baby Bop and the kids: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA! *Sylvester: What's happening?! *Barney: Whoa! *airplane stops going upside down *Shawn: What's happening to the airplane?! *Luci: That airplane is really faster. *Derek: Yah! It's like a rollercoaster ride. *Min: It sure is. I'm not scared. *Barney: That's the spirit. This airplane was very speedy and we are not to worry about it. *Rupert: Maybe you'd better slow down the airplane, right? *Barney: Yes. We should but we kinda...can't. *Baby Bop: But how we can make the airplane landed before it's over? *Barney: If we use our imaginations, we can landed our airplane until is over, OK. *Baby Bop and the kids: OK. *Barney: That's a great idea. We're starting to landing and we are going to crash! *airplane starts to land faster *Baby Bop and the kids: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!!!! *Sylvester: What's going on?! *gasping *Heidi: We're going to crash! *Baby Bop: Help! *Barney: WHOA! *airplane crashes into the ground *Barney: Whew! Now we are very safe and we're not getting hurt anymore. *Baby Bop: See? It's all over. *All: cheering Hooray! Category:Backyard Gang VHS Category:Barney VHS Category:Barney Movie Category:Barney Specials